Many collaboration tools for creating ad hoc content work well in local environments. A collaboration session may be an online meeting in which two or more users share a viewing display for editing or reviewing documents, virtual notes, a whiteboard, or any other applications. The collaboration session may be initiated by a user who provides other users with an email or link for joining the collaboration session.
Online collaboration tools may be accessed in the cloud to allow collaborative processes without requiring participants to be in the same room. These types of web based tools may be shared by users in a video or audio session. A link may be emailed or otherwise communicated between users. However, the users must still establish both the audio or video session and the collaboration session separately.